Alone
by LightningDragoon
Summary: Corporal Richard Adams was on the silver sides before it was boarded, after all of his friends are captured and the ship is destroyed and his friends are changed into enemy soldiers, he is left alone with only a small amount of equipment and ammo on a covenant cruiser. How will he get revenge for his friends when he is all alone?
1. Chapter 1

Alone CH 1

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

Covenant Cruiser 8/4/2540 12:27 PM

You could say this was not a good day for Corporal Richard. Not a good day is an understatement at the least. After breakfast on the _Silver Sides _a covenant cruiser had jumped out of slip space and had immediately disabled their weapons and engines. Then boarding craft had latched on and a load of elites boarded and put everyone to sleep with gas grenades. Not to mention the fact that he is quite possibly the only human that wasn't captured by the covenant forces. Then to watch the ship you were on get blasted into scrap metal by the cruiser's plasma cannons can really add up. You could say this is the worst day ever. The worst Corporal Richard has ever experienced.

Corporal Richard was currently having a 'nice' quiet spacewalk on the purple hull of the Covenant Ship that attacked them. Thank god the suit had a long lasting air supply and a cooling system, not to mention radiation protection and it was the latest gen with a system that converted excrement to water and collected any oxygen that might be floating around in the quiet space.

_Where the fuck is that hanger bay? _He thought bored to himself as he trudged silently on the hull with his magnetized boots usually used for repairing the Silver Sides hull. _If I spend any more time out here I'm going to die of boredom. _He sighed, checking his backpacks inventory out of boredom. "Let's see here" he talked to himself as he checked the items. _A gasmask, My shotty, 24 "Dragon's Breath" rounds, 24 Normal shells, my pistol, 5 clips for the pistol, my armor, and 3 frags._ He reexamined the pack gloomily, there was no way in hell he had enough rounds to kill every one of them but he had to try, this was the only thing he could do stranded on a covie ship other than strip down, holler for the elites to get him, and lay down an a silver platter.

He continued over the smooth purple 'hill' of the ship. Thinking to himself right until he almost fell inside of the hanger "Holy shit!" He yelled surprised as he tried to regain his balance, as he wobbled on the edge of the hanger bays shield that separated him from the effects of the gravity generator. Stabilizing himself enough so that he didn't fall into the hanger.

He looked down over the blue shield and began walking around it slowly, thinking to himself how easily he could have just ended up as a pancake on the floor of the hanger bay, or worse, still alive on the floor of the hanger bay while the squids closed in to kill him and lay eggs in his body or something. He continued to think about this until he was "Right side up" on the ship.

He entered the eerily purple hanger bay, which appeared to be abandoned right now, a blessing for now as he made his way to the corner of the bay and took off the suit. Thanking god that he was alone he stuffed the suit in an air duct near the corner, taking a mental note in case he might need it again.

He unloaded his pack, putting on his armor to cover the black crew undershirt he's wearing and slinging the shotgun over his shoulder. Putting his olive green helmet on and activating his HUD on his orange colored visor that can be retracted into his helmet. Finally fully prepared with his pistol holstered and his mask hanging from the belt, crawling into the very vent he had stashed the space suit, just as a cleaning grunt came to clean up the hangar bay.

After crawling for what seemed like ages while hampered by a bag, armor, and weapons, Richard decided to lie down in the dark duct work. The most he had to do was either take a nap or remember how today had gone down the shitter so quickly, and wonder what had happened to his mates on the Silver Side after the covenant had been so nice to make them take a nap with their blue smoke grenades. So he decided to look at where it all went wrong.

The Silver Sides, UNSC Destroyer 5:37 AM

Richard rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he walked down the interior hallways of the Silver Sides, heading straight for the mess hall for breakfast. Considering how early it was according to the military calendar and his own sense of time. This was his second month on the ship; a batch of newbs had just arrived yesterday on pelicans.

He walked into the noisy mess hall, greeted by the noise of marines jawing and the smells of cooking food. Smiling hungrily, he made his way into the breakfast line and retrieved an unhealthy amount of bacon sausage, and pancakes, topping off the pancakes and sausages with syrup and to drown it all down with a glass of milk.

A familiar voice rang out of the crowd, belonging to his friend "Hey Richy Rich, Over here!" Jack called from a table that sat near the window

Richard turned over to him and walked, giving him a grin "That's Corporal Richy Rich to you" Sitting down himself and his small mountain of food "…Private"

Jack frowns pretending to be insulted "Sorry sir, want me to kiss your ass too?"

Richard chuckles himself, beginning to dig into his pile of food "Damn right private, I'm now making that an official order" He says in between mouthfuls of food, trying not to choke as he laughs.

"Yeah I bet you would like –"He gets cut off as the ship suddenly shakes violently, causing their breakfasts to slide around on the table and spill his milk, causing marines in the cafeteria to yell out profanity as their food slid off the tables.

"What the hell was that?" some marine yelled as he wiped his breakfast from his black shirt

The intercoms then crackled on to deliver the news "Slip space rupture! The enemies are here boys, everyone to their posts now!" The captain ordered through the PA

In unison, most of the marines got up and instantly departed for the armory, except for a few hungrier ones, who were shoving as much as they could into their stomachs before leaving or just flat out taking their plates with them.

The large group of marines headed down the hall to the armory, grabbing their preferred weapons and their armor before heading to defendable positions across the ship. Richard grabbed his M90A shotgun, along with 54 Shells and 36 Teal tipped incendiary, "Dragons Breath" rounds, which would explode out of the shotgun with massive jet of flame following the pellets which would quite literally melt and tear apart anyone foolish enough to stand in the way along with the rest of his armor and took off to a position down the hallway from the armory.

Jack grabbed his standard assault rifle, the MA5B with 300 rounds of ammunition with 120 red tipped ballistic rounds, not known for penetrating armor but very good at killing a weakly armored target with its fragmenting plastic tipped rounds. He then followed his superior and friend down to a position, hauling a mobile titanium barrier with him; it made sparks from being dragged across the metal flooring.

"Special delivery!" He yelled enthusiastically, dropping the barrier in front of their position. He reared around and sat on a small camping stool next to Richard, who was making sure he had exactly enough rounds for his weapon. Jack chuckled at his superior's version of OCD.

Richard rolled his eyes at the privates chuckling, knowing exactly what he was giggling about. "Yeah yeah, keep laughing, jackass" Pumping the shotgun and checking down the sights to see if its last owner had adjusted them from their normal position. He then turned around to see a group of 3 marines approaching them, one still struggling to put his armor on, and the other two carrying several cases of frag grenades. "Got an order from UPS here" one of them joked, handing the case to Richard "Just sign here, here, and here" He motioned to the imaginary lines, chuckling as the other one set down the explosives behind the barrier.

"The enemy has fired, brace for impact" A deck officer warned. The group of marines held onto the supports, feeling the ship shake violently as the lights flickered out of existence, leaving the group of men alone in the pitch black hallway. Corporal Richard was the first to turn on the flashlight on the end of the shotgun, the other marines did the same with their assault rifles, expect for one who held a flashlight less battle rifle.

One of the marines spoke up, stuttering with fear "H-hey w-were gonna get outa here alive… R-right?" he shakes a little, worried for his own life

Another marine placed a steady hand on the scared marine "Were going to be fine son" He said calmly, trying to calm down the frightened marine.

Suddenly, the secondary power supply came online, illuminating the hall with yellow flashing lights, then the voice of the captain came over the speakers "Covenant drop ships are inbound, All crew members are to commence Cole Protocol immediately!" The speaker's shutdown and the marines flicked their safety's off.

"Alright boys, prepare to give them hell!" The corporal cheered, trying to hide his own fear "Yeah, here we go marines, these squids will regret ever trying to board the Silver Sides!" one of the 3 marineateers yelled.

The Silver Sides then grew eerily quiet, the breathing of the small group of defenders was the only thing heard as they listened to the boarding craft attach to the ship. The marines stared down the hall to the sealed doors. Waiting for what seemed like hours to them as the covenant scurried around behind the metal door, until it came flying off in a blue explosion, sending one of them sliding down the hall to their position, stopping at the titanium shield.

A small group of elites came walking down; seemingly thinking the hall was devoid of life as the smoke clouded their eyes and noses. Only to run to cover as one of their minors was sent flying backwards in a plume of flames and blood, emitting from Richards smoking shotgun.

"HUMANS!" the minor elite yelled surprised as the others opened up, sending a rainstorm of lead down the hall for a few seconds.

"What did you expect to be on a human ship, brother? A load of unggoy children?" The major elite mocked his foolish blue armored comrade.

"Hey split lips, I got a nice, shiny present for you." One of the marines taunted their attackers.

The elite major groped his crimson waist for a grenade, grabbing the small sphere and activating it "Well humans I have a present for YOU!" He lobbed it at them, retreating behind cover as the primitive bullets drained his shielding.

The humans scattered as the grenade fell next to them while Jack screamed horrified "Grenade!" and jumped backwards, only to be surprised as a light blue gas erupted from the sphere enveloping a marine and trapping the other on the elite's side of the hall.

"Oh shit! They got gas! RETREAT!" Richard screamed the order as the 3 remaining marines scrambled into the armory. First closing the door, then Jack unloaded a clip into the panel controlling it.

The first marine, who was enveloped by the gas quickly loss consciousness, the second marine looked up to an angry Elite major. "YOU WILL PAY HUMAN!" He yelled angrily at the loss of his minor, kicking the soldier's helmet with his hoof in a rage, knocking him back into the gas as his helm flew off to the side. More elites arrived to back the two up.

The remaining 3 moved the barriers in the armory into an effective wall, with firing holes for the 3 of them as the scrambled around. Jack began pulling a crate that held a heavy MG "Guys help me haul this!" He asked the others as he struggled with the encased gun "Its not light as a cloud". They came and hauled it behind their makeshift wall. Setting up the tripod and placing it on top, with a nice field of fire on the door. They quickly grabbed the gasmasks and put them on. Now prepared for their attackers, who are assaulting the door.

The banging continued for a minute as the elites slammed their fists against in, trying to force the jammed door, until finally giving in and placing a charge on the door. Right as they were about to blow it, two marines scrambled out of the vents behind them, trying to escape other elites but only to find themselves surrounded by even more. But like any cornered animal they fought back hard, kicking the tar out of several elites before they were overwhelmed. The then resumed their work, preparing to blow the door and toss gas on the defenders.

The door blew and immediately heavy MG fire came bursting out. A few gas grenades were tossed in to hopefully end the fight before it started, fortunately the humans now knew what the elites were using and had prepared themselves with a few of the armories masks.

They stopped firing for a moment, and the elites simply assumed they were all out like a sack of potatoes, one walked in arrogantly making a huge mistake as the humans proved they were very much awake and turned the elite into Swiss cheese. Forcing a dead elite major back into the hallway as his blood seeped out through multiple wounds.

"What?! how are they still awake?!"One elite yelled over the gunfire as multiple bullet holes appeared near his cover.

One stuck his head out, seeing the humans wearing protection on their faces "They have protection from the ga-" Was all he managed to say before a 3 round burst slammed into his head, splattering the wall behind him purple.

Thye Beltanee, angered at friends death was filled with rage, he ran out into the firing ling with bullets draining his shields until they were no more, jumped over the barrier and onto Jack, who was operating the weapon.

Jack gasped as the elite jumped onto him, knocking the air out of him, then his mask was knocked off, his lungs filling with blue gas as he fumbled for his pistol "Oh fuck…"he gasped sure he could get to it as the darkness clouded his vision, still sure he could…

Richard blew the elite off of Jacks form, the shielding was down causing the minor to take a 8 gauge incendiary round without the burnt of it to be lessened by the shielding, as flaming bit of the elite hit the wall, Richard ran back with the other marine who was still there, who suddenly fell down as a carbine round went right through the filter part of the mask, allowing him to take a deep breath of the sleeping agent.

Cursing the elites, himself, and god, the poor corporal sprinted down the hallway to the airlock. The angry howl of elite's right behind him, he fired backwards desperately without looking and hit a minor in the chest who was really close to him. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING MONSTERS!" he screamed angrily in fear as he reached the airlock, turning around and firing the remaining 2 shells down the hall at the elites rushing towards him.

_Oh god they're going to get me_ He unloaded a clip from his pistol down the hall, thinking fast he aimed the final shot at the door's switch. With his last bullet, he shut the door just as the elites reached it.

Richard quickly formulated a half brained desperate escape plan. Putting on a space suit from the airlock's locker, he depressurized the airlock and walked to a boarding craft that was still attached. He walked onto it and waited. A few hours later, the ship detached and started heading back to the covenant cruiser. As it got really close Richard turned off his magnetic boots and floated onto the ship. Getting there farther than expected on the hull of the ship, he slowly began making his way to the hanger the ships had returned to.

Unyielding Triumph Covenant Cruiser 8/4/2540 2: 41 PM

Richard woke up looking around frantically, wondering where he was. He tried to sit up but then hit his head really hard on the ventilation duct, giving him a starry reminder where he was "Oh right…" He mumbled unhappily to himself, thinking about the loss of the ship and his friends.

He turned himself back onto his stomach and began crawling again. The surprisingly clean ductwork helped how his clothes looked at least that was a positive, the only positive.

After crawling a while, he found a grate like the one he entered from in the hanger and looked through it. _What's this? _He wondered and peered through it_. _He was floor level in what appeared to be a bathing chamber, it's empty. He considered going into it and relaxing. He was tired and sweaty, not to mention that he could surprise whoever entered and then get some information out of them, before getting his revenge.

Using the butt of his shotgun, he smashed the weak vent cover open, letting him gratefully get out of the steamy vent. Sighing gratefully, he moved himself into the corner so he could relax and ambush anyone that could enter.

After a while, still no elite or sign of any covenant had entered and Richard had decided it would be useless to stay longer as he was rested from the crawl on his poor elbows and knees. Getting up, he proceeded back into the vent, replacing the cover. But if anyone were to pull on the cover, they would discover it loose. _Let's hope no one touches this for now…_

Meanwhile…

Jack slowly blinked his eyes open, seeing a purplish blur above him until his vision cleared and he realized in horror that he was inside a covenant ship. Trying to stay cool he looked to his sides, seeing a hallway through a light blue plasma shield. To his right was a girl, He recognized her. She was Velvet, one of the marines who was assigned to their squad. Slumping down sadly, he punched himself over getting captured by the religious freaks.

Velvet moved a little in her sleep. Jack looked over at her, wondering if she would wake. The private just adjusted her position and stayed motionless, except for the rising of her chest.

A elite crossed in front of the barrier as, Jack began to sing _Bury Me Not In The Lone Prairie_ softly so he wouldn't wake Velvet. The elite guard regarded the man for a moment, before continuing down his route.

A few minutes later, two elites appeared in front of the cell and deactivated the shielding. The grabbed him and dragged them both, to what he presumed was a torture room.

At first it seemed like he was right, they had them strapped down. The guard kicked him and the other guard did the same to her. She looked up at the elites with disgust and spit at them. The guard paid no heed to the spit and mixed his blood with something. The one in front of him did the same.

"What the fuck are you split lipped homo's doing?" He spat the words at the elite. "Going to torture us to find more planets to glass?"

The elite chuckled "No heathen, the gods have decided a different path for you, one where honor will guide you, and you will join our ranks"

"I'd rather not make out with you religious fags, and I'm not your brother, squid head" he spat with despise at the elite

The elite looked at him angrily "But you will be soon" Injecting the pain reliever into his bloodstream.

"What the fuck was that?" he grimaced from the shot, as the elite ignored him and picked up the shot containing the virus. He approached the man, who was looking up at him and cursing him with everything he could think of under the stars.

"SCILENCE!" The elite bellowed and brought the needle down into Jack's arm, injecting the purple tinged virus into him.

Jack gasped as his arm filled up with pain, which spread with every second. "Whaaat the fuck…" he whispered painfully, as the pain exploded throughout his whole body, fasted by his heart rate which was climbing fast, his veins, bulging from the virus spreading steadily throughout his body. "Aghhh… it hurts…" He moaned like a child who had stubbed his toe, as his hot infected blood began to change him. The almost unbearable pain of his bones breaking, reforming, and elongating was a torture beyond measure, somehow he stayed awake and didn't scream through the process. His fingers began reforming into long claws and reforming into the dual thumbed hands of an sanghelli. His arms bulged beyond human level and his legs snapped backwards, causing him to scream for a moment. He didn't have time to think about his voice as the bones and muscles in his feet reformed into large hooves. The last large change happened to his head, his neck bulged and grew longer, ending as his jaw tore apart, dripping with his blood and human teeth that were expelled as the new fangs grew in. This final pain knocked him out. His body then grew a little as the muscles and organs finished reforming, his eyes now a golden yellow.

The elite administered the memory suppressant just as Velvet was injected.

Unyielding Triumph, Covenant Cruiser 10:02 PM

Richard had been crawling through the vents for hours, even though the screams had long died. He looked through every cover he found for a source of the screams. He had seen through his crawl through the ship; a kitchen, a elite crew room, several hallways, a repair bay, and a room for the lower ranking members of the ship.

He'd been close to being detected a few times by passing covenant but had managed to elude them so far, most brushing the vent noise off as "Cleaning Unggoy". Today seemed to be in his favor, even more so when he found several grunts cleaning an amount of blood off the floor, a lot of it purple but with some red.

The room the grunts were cleaning what appeared to be a medical bay, multiple test tubes and various science looking equipment scattered in the room.

"Hey YipYip, do you think those converted humans will remember anything?" one of the grunts asked his friend who was scrubbing.

"I don't care as long as we don't get beat as a result, 2 days without food nipples last time was bad enough!" The other grunt replied back as he smeared the blood with his brush across the floor, trying to clean the mess.

Richard touched the grate with his hand and it fell over, someone else had already come this way. The 3 grunts in the room instantly turned to see Richard, who was tossing a fragmentation grenade at the surprised grunts, before instantly retreating into the vents to take cover.

"GRENADE!" One screamed and the grunts dived away, but without sufficient space the poor cleaners were splattered on the walls.

Richard instantly walked in and blasted the consoles that weren't already trashed by the frag with his shotgun, sending the remaining consoles into small blue plasma fires and purple scrap metal heaps as the pellets tore them apart. He then in an instant retreated into the ventilation. Covenant soldiers ran down the halls to the origin of the shots, who would only find dead grunts, trashed consoles, and shells lying on the floor.

**Authors Note: Thanks to Kool Killer for letting me use his plot and setting. Thanks Kool :D**

**Anyways I want to hear feedback on how I've done with these 4000 some words and what I should do to improve.**

**Thanks for reading**

**~LightningDragoon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alone CH 2**

**Authors Note: Well my new readers, thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. And thanks again to Kool Killer for letting me use his plot! You should check out his stories Success and FAILURE right now!**

Unyielding Triumph Covenant Cruiser 8/5/2540 4:21 AM

Richard crawled frantically through the vent as he heard the elites enter the now trashed Medical bay, one roared angrily about turning the human himself. Stir Fry? Swiss cheese? A pile of ash? He wouldn't ever know. All he knew right now was that one of the elites had noticed the missing vent cover and they were going into high alert, which made him scramble up a sloping area of the vent in case one of the giant lizards tried to crawl after him, which would be hard because they were too large for the shaft. They would have to send grunts or some other smaller race to follow.

Spotting ahead another grate, this one on the bottom with light beaming through the slots, Richard decided this would be where he got out of the hot vents if it seemed clear, there he would secure the room for a moments break. Looking down through the grate, he noticed the room seemed clear. Desperate to get out of the vents, he climbed a head a little until his feet were on the grate, and then gave the weakly welded thing a swift kick, knocking it out of its place and allowing the corporal to slide down into the room.

Dusting himself off, from the little dust in the shaft, he examined the room in front of him and unslung the shotgun, loaded with incendiary. He turned around to look at the rest of the room but only found an elite in an orange jumpsuit staring right at his shotgun. Seeing that it was unarmed and unarmored, he shouldered the weapon and prepared to fire a round that would probably tear it in half until it raised its arms in surrender and said "Please, Don't"

Richard immediately stopped, this elite was female, she also was unarmed. Lowering his weapon slowly, he wasn't about to kill women and children like some damn heartless elite, especially not an unarmed one. Seeing that standing around here was pointless, not to mention the elite who could give away his position, and there were no other ducts he bolted for the door, only to come face to face with an angry looking shipmaster, who then picked him up and threw him like a toy across the room, ending his flight as he slammed into a wall near the female one. His shotgun flew from his grasp and landed near her, she then picked it up.

Trying to get up, the gold clad elite charged across the room and picked him up, slamming him into the wall again, forcing his lungs to eject their air supply, to prevent him from breathing it even stuck its elbow against his lungs so he couldn't get any more air in them. All the while the elite was roaring angrily "YOU FILTY HUMAN HAVE CAUSED QUITE ENOUGH TROUBLE TODAY!" until the female screamed at him "YOUR KILLING HIM, STOP THEL!" which then "Thel" let the man go and fall to the floor, gasping for precious air that he had been deprived of.

The large elite then put his hoof on the marine's armored back, lowering himself down to the man's ear. "If you attempt to get up I will snap your legs like twigs, understand human?" then putting more of his weight on the hoof, Richard nodded, not wanting to have his fears of suffocation come true. The elite found dark humor in this and laughed at the man's efforts to save his skin. "Very good brother" He removed the hoof and walked back over to the girl.

She told him she was fine and then he took the shotgun and walked over in front of the human corporal, who looked up at the giant lizard with a sneer. The elite then stained for a moment, bending the steel frame of the weapon in half until it snapped right before his eyes. "So primitive, so useless" The elite threw the pieces that were once a shotgun behind him. The elite then gave the man a grin the reeked of dark intention, right before picking him up and throwing him over the reptilians shoulder like a coat. "Yes, YES, you will make an excellent host!" Thel laughed, matching the intent of his smile.

The female then cried "NO THEL THIS ISNT RIGHT!"

Thel laughed at her pity of the man "Oh but it is right Calla, what else would you have me do with him?" He sounded like he was planning something to Richard, who was basically a wet noodle over his shoulder.

"Let him go" She told the large elite sadly, who obviously had no intention of doing so.

"As you wish, Calla" The elite said with a tone that stank of implications, not the good kind of implications. Thel then took Richard, who still feared for the condition of his legs, out of the room and turned the corner to an airlock. _OH HELL NO! _Was his immediate thought and he started to squirm even though the elite had a grip like steel on him. He heard the sound of someone coming from behind as the shipmaster activated the airlock, opening the door and throwing him inside of the room that was usually used to dock spacecraft.

Richard quickly scrambled to his feet, frightened. He was in a bare room that lacked a terminal to stop what was going on as the hazard lights turned on, signaling his departure from this ship and universe was soon. He looked through the glass at the two elites who were arguing. _This is it _He thought gloomily _In a moment I will feel myself get sucked out into space._ And it looked like he was going to be correct, until the lights turned off and the doors opened to see his savior, the female elite.

Crawling out of the airlock, thanking god silently, he crawled to the feet of the female and let some tears of relief run down his face, happy he wasn't suffocating in space. He wiped the tears from his eyes, but before he could thank her, he was picked up and taken down the hall by the same elite who put him in there in the first place. Feeling himself, he realized something; the elite had not taken his pistol or grenades, a mistake he was going to regret.

"Where the hell are you taking me THELL?" dragging the L making the elites name sound a lot more like hell.

"To the medical bay YOU trashed," Thel paused and looked over at Richard. "Soon your blood Shall be cleansed of all impurities!"

Richard chuckles, surprisingly calm for a captive "Says the giant walking handbag"

"You shouldn't be so smug human, Soon you will be a handbag too," Thel mocks back.

"How so squid head?" He giggles, not revealing his true intent "And what's with you girlfriend? She seems to not like the war"

"My mate, uh, grrrr, DAMN YOU HUMAN!" Thel shouted, realizing that he had just slipped up. Then he calmed himself and snorted. "I needn't explain myself to a lowly human, as if you have ever had any females before!"

Richard tries to keep his laughter in as he snickers like a child who had done something wrong "I've had my share of them" He grins "So what are you going to cure Herr Doktor Handbag?" He instantly assumes the worst "Well i guess i had to die eventually, I assume you're going to torture me to find earth and glass it as expected"

"Die? Oh no human, I have something much more special planned for you, your friends have already joined our side, and you will too, brother" Thel chuckled darkly.

The corporal shakes his head "Is that what all that gas was for? I thought Geneva outlawed it 600 years ago after the world war"

"The gas was used to subdue your people, we wouldn't want you to damage your bodies, not when you make such good hosts," Thel sneered. "And we sangheili have never heard of your cowardly Geneva, he must have not been important,"

"You don't want to hurt us? Isnt that strange that you've killed billions though?" Richard questions the "Flawless" logic "And my brother died years ago, disappeared with his ship in deep space"

"I wish your people no harm, knowing what I do now," Thel smiled at Richard. "And what do you think happened to your brother, hmm?" Thel questioned, interested in knowing Richard's brothers' fate.

"Don't know, it's probably floating hunks of metal and bones, your ships probably are the culprits." He says as fast as possible, as if he doesn't want to dwell on the subject of his brother's demise "Just tell me what the fuck you going to do to me, boot"

"You are going to find out exactly what happened to your brother. I hope your body will handle the change better than the first of the changed did" Thel smirked.

"Well thanks for the chat dinosaur, I have one last thing to tell you" He smirks, chuckling slightly, grabbing discretely at his waist for the gun.

"And what might that be, brother?" Thel mocks as they near the exact place that Richard trashed.

"You forgot about something" Pulling the trigger on the pistol, it fired, punching a hole strait though Thel's unarmored area of his back, sending the elite to the floor as the .50 caliber round tore though, the unfortunate elite made the mistake of lowing his round tore through Thel's back, causing him to cry out and drop Richard. Thel hit the ground writhing in pain.

"Impossible, DAMN YOU HUMAN!" Thel scolded himself for being so careless and not searching the human more thoroughly. Thel looked up at Richard, still clutching his back, why wasn't the human finishing him off.

"What are you waiting for vermin, do IT!" Thel yelled in agony.

"A warrior doesnt allow himself to get captured Thel, i thought you should know that" He takes the sword and the plasma pistol from the gold clad elites waist. Then he delivers a swift kick to the elites rear "That's for trying to kill me jackass" He gets up and runs, strapping on his gasmask while he runs into the medical bay, heading into the vents again before the warriors came to investigate the shot.

Thel lied there fuming. The human had shot him, stole his weapons and kicked him on the rump! How was he going to live this one down. Thel looked up when he heard the footsteps of his fellow sangheili warriors darting around the hall.

"Be careful brothers, the human escaped, he is armed!" Thel shouted as he slammed his clawed hand on the ground. The elites quickly set off to find the escapee.

Unyielding Triumph, Covenant Cruiser 8/5/2540 8:56 AM

Jack stirred from his sleep, opening his yellow reptilian eyes and stared at the cold purple ceiling, something felt off and his mind was blank. Not just waking up and trying to remember something your parents had told you to from the night before, but full blown, he didn't remember anything from before now, other than how to speak and Jack, his name.

Looking over to his side was another elite, she was female. _Female…_ The word he knew the meaning but he couldn't place what he had remembered for a second. The thoughts kept reoccurring in his mind as he got out of the, standing unsteadily on his legs like a child learning how to walk. His legs seemed not to work the way he wanted them to, when he tried to go forward, he walked backwards unsteadily. After a few minutes of grasping the walls he managed to relearn how to walk, with a slight wobble. He approached the window and stared out at the unfamiliar planet, and the unfamiliar stars, 3 suns in the distance.

He leaned against the window staring out at the stars, his body kept telling him something was wrong, but he couldn't place what was wrong. The ship looked strange to him, the room looked strange to him, the door looked strange to him, and he looked strange to himself, almost as if this was wrong.

He heard the door unlock and two sangheili stepped in, Jacks mind trying to remind him of something but he couldn't remember what. They both immediately noticed that the female was asleep and that he was against the window. The one closest to him kept his gaze on him while the one on the other side stared at the female. "Wake up sister" The elite called to the one sleeping in the bed. She stirred looking up at the covers fell off her, she was undressed and for the first time jack noticed he was as well. The elites at the doorway only allowed their eyes to look for a second before focusing back on her face; she was looking at them like she should be remembering something.

"Brother, Las Bettamee" The elite on the right regarded Jack, now Las Battamee.

"Sister, Vatus Elavtee" The elite on the left regarded the female.

"Your clothes are at the end of the bed, come out as soon as you put them on" the both took a step backwards leaving the room, the door closing in front of them.

Las walked unsteadily to the end of the bed from his location at the window. Choosing the one that was on the side he woke up on, he had some trouble putting it on, not used to his own hands or body yet. He looked up at Vatus, who was having trouble standing. "So… Your name is Vatus?" He slurred, his reptilian mandibles were not used to speaking without a bottom jaw that he no longer had.

"Apparently, Las" She hobbled over to the front and started to put on the orange suit.

Las was the first to walk out of the room, the elites were standing on both sides of the door. "Wait for her." One of them said as he walked further than between the guards.

Vatus then hobbled out unsteadily. The guard who most referred to her as sister helped her stand. Las looked at the both of them. They were vastly similar, except for gender differences. "It is time for your first meal" The elite on the right told them "Follow us to the mess hall"

The two former humans nodded, and followed their guides down the hall and into the ship's cafeteria. One area of the room had many elites in orange jumpsuits like the ones they have on, the other half had many normal elites all clad in their armor. Righty pointed at the orange suited ones "You will sit over there like the rest of the purified." The two then walked off to join their friends of pure blood.

The two new sangheili walked over and got into the small line for breakfast, it moved fast to serve the hungry elites who were not known for their infinite patience when waiting for food. Las quickly grabbed from the meats and headed back to the tables, taking a seat, Vatus did it similarly fast, taking a seat away from him by herself.

Taking a bite of the mysterious and delicious meats, he kept wondering why everything felt off. His body was trying to tell him something about this place, like he should be worried. He brushed these feeling off, just trying to enjoy his breakfast, but the thoughts continued to bother him in the back of his mind.

Unyielding Triumph, Covenant Cruiser 8/5/2540 9:03 AM

Richard sat silent in the shaft of the ventilation duct overlooking the observation room he had seen the female in. She had saved him, she wasn't a soulless monster who killed millions, he wanted to thank and question her. Also avoiding the troops who were most certainly on alert helped too, every so often a minor or a few would walk into the room and look around for him for a moment until assuming it was clear and would leave.

Unfortunately his time in the vent left him both sweating and thinking, mostly about what Thel had said. _What did he mean by cleansed of all impurities? And when does a covenant ship ever have a medical bay? _He thought these questions over and over in his head, finally deciding the UNSC had simply never found a medical bay in the ships before and Thel was going to euthanize him or just simply kill him. It was the most logical thing to assume.

He also thought about his comrades and friends on the Silver Sides before it was blasted into a floating pile of melted titanium. Jack had been knocked out or killed by the gas weapon, along with everyone else that didn't have a mask on or inhaled it. Were they destroyed along with the ship? Probably, the gas probably killed them; why else would the covenant use it.

After a while and nothing but male elites, all probably looking for him, Richard continued on, his pathway heading him in the direction of the crew rooms for the elites, the turned elites.

Strident Gale UNSC Light Frigate 8/5/2540 12:07 PM

Captain Ryan Petrensh stared out of the bridge of his ship, waiting for orders. The UNSC had placed them on standby and 2 Heavy Frigates ad joined their orbit near them. He heard the quiet hushed voices of the personal working at their glowing monitors, until one spoke up "Captain, our orders are to go to the last know location of the UNSC Destroyer Silver Sides, the UNSC Heavy Frigates are our escort."

Ryan let out a sigh "Set our course to their last location, we'll find out what happened to them" he ordered, already assuming their fate.

"Yes Sir" The crewman replied.

The captain walked over to the intercom "Alright men, prepare for cryo sleep, were about to make a jump, skeleton crew report to your stations" Some of the bridge personal immediately got up and went to the bay.

After 30 minutes, the crew was prepared. "Activate it" The captain ordered.

The rupture opened, and then 2 other ruptures opened. "Take us there" The captain ordered and the 3 ships flew into the abyss.

_Approximately 6 Hours later_

The 3 frigates exited their portals and arrived at the bit of empty space. The ships activated their reverse engines and slowed the ships down.

"Sir we have arrived, scanning now for the ship" The bridge commander told the captain from his monitor, looking over the scanners progress.

"Good, alert us if anything comes up" the captain ordered, looking out the view to try and spot something, making out some shapes in the distance.

"Sir we are detecting signs of Titanium A in a nearby area" One of the crew spoke up, with a hint of worry in his voice.

Captain Petrensh instantly looked back at the man "Scan that area thoroughly, if we lost the ship we will do a quick investigation then head back"

"Yes Sir" The crewman replied and tapped a few more buttons on his computer. His monitor beeped and the man sighed, and delivered the bad but expected news. "Sir we found the remains of the Silver Sides"

Ryan shook his head "Send a team out to investigate, maybe we can find something the covenant missed" He got up and walked out of the bridge.

**Authors Note Part 2: Electric bogaloo**

**Well finally, its only been a week.**

**The EE sufix on the end of their new names is there because they are immediately inducted into the military.**

**Sorry if it feels rushed towards the end.**


End file.
